Cupidity
by Galadriel1010
Summary: Jack, Ianto and Rhiannon discuss the next generation, and why beating up gay kids can be a bad idea


**Author's Note:** I'm sorry about the pun.

* * *

Rhiannon pressed a cake into his hands and brushed past him, pulling her coat and scarf off as she went. "It was the autumn fair at Mica and David's school yesterday, so I got you a cake. Is Jack home? Put the kettle on, there's a dear."

Ianto followed her through the living room and on to the kitchen whilst Rhiannon settled herself on the sofa next to Jack. He mouthed greetings to himself, mostly amused, and set the coffee maker on, getting three mugs out. Jack and Rhiannon were exchanging pleasantries and updates on the children, Steven's first weeks at secondary school and how weird it was to have them back there after the summer, which had started early because of that horrible business with the 456. Ianto sighed again; one day they might get past the whole hideous issue of nearly losing Jack and Steven. And now Jack was pregnant, which he still wasn't quite ready for.

He returned to the living room with a tray of coffee, hot chocolate for Jack, and cake, and shooed Rhiannon out of his seat on the sofa. "Hands off," he growled playfully when she resisted. "I saw him first."

"Fine," she threw her hands up and shifted over to the armchair to let Ianto sit next to Jack. "So, how is planning for the move going?"

Jack flattened one hand on his already swelling stomach and let Ianto bring the drink to him. "We're getting there. The tenants move out at the end of the month, so we can start moving in then."

"Most of the furniture's already there," Ianto picked up the explanation and ignored Rhiannon's tiny smile. "And we've ordered the nursery furniture we need."

"It's all happening now. Get him down the aisle quick," she wagged a finger at him playfully. "Don't want that baby to be born out of wedlock."

"I think that if sin still applies, it has bigger problems in its conception. Besides," he laid his hand on top of Jack's and smiled at him, "we've made our vows. It's not our fault if God wasn't listening."

Rhiannon was looking at them oddly, with her head on one side. Wrapping his arm around Ianto's shoulders, Jack tilted his head right back. "What are you thinking?"

"You two are... happy, right?" she asked slowly, and they stared at her like she'd gone mad. "It's just... David says that he wants to go to the same school as Steven."

Ianto felt comprehension dawning, but wasn't going to say anything in case he was wrong. "Is he in the catchment area for it?"

"Oh God, I haven't even thought about that," she waved it away and closed her hands tightly around her mug again. "It's not that. It's Steven."

"Steven?"

"And David," she clarified. Just for a second she looked up at them again, quick gaze flitting over Jack's arm around Ianto's shoulders, his free hand resting on the swell of his stomach laced with Ianto's, their concerned gazes, then back down to her coffee. "David got into a fight at school last week, said that someone called him a poof."

"Did he break the kid's nose?" Jack asked with icy calm.

Rhiannon smiled a bit more brightly and tilted her chin up higher. "No, his arm. Persuaded the teacher that it was self defence because the kid was trying to batter him for being gay, and that if people want to pick on someone, they shouldn't try it on the gay kid, because having a boyfriend is like having a brother to practice on. And that trying it on the gay kid whose gay uncles saved the world is even stupider."

Ianto relaxed back into Jack's hold and smirked. "I knew I liked him."

"Wait, boyfriend?" Jack asked, trying to push Ianto away to look at him. "David has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, Jack," Ianto sighed and ran his fingers through Jack's hair to neaten it. "Have a think."

Watching realisation dawn was like watching the sun rise, or chocolate melting. "You mean David and Steven..."

"Yes," he took advantage of Jack's relaxing to snuggle back in against him. "Since halfway through the summer holidays."

"But, I mean, aren't they a bit young?" Jack seemed to be caught between a flail and a squee, and was far too old for either response.

Rhiannon came to the rescue, chin now propped in her hand. "Well he went out with Maisie from the estate and Helen from the big house last term. Maisie was sweet, but a bit dim. And Helen was pretty but..." Ianto watched her search for a nice way of putting it. "She had airs and graces, even though her tad was just a car salesman who bought at the right time."

"And what about that Laura?" Ianto asked. "She seemed to be around a lot."

"Oh, she lives just down the street," Rhiannon shook her head, then laughed. "It's funny, though. She seems to think he's Gok Wan now."

"Who?"

"He's never been on Top Gear, dear, you won't have heard of him," Ianto rested his palm flat on Jack's stomach. "It's not serious anyway, just a bit of fun and playing at being an adult. Like playing mums and dads, but in a culture with more flexible family relationships." He turned his attention back to Rhiannon. "What happened to the boy?"

"Which boy?"

"The one who tried it on," he couldn't find any sympathy for him. You had to be fairly brutish to even think about taking on David Davies, and anything that came of it was your own fault, especially if you insulted his uncles – even by association.

"Oh, he's got a broken arm," she looked into her mug mournfully. "And he's suspended, I think. They can't expel him, though. Nowhere else will take him."

Jack kissed Ianto's temple and squeezed his shoulder. "Try to get him into Steven's school. If that doesn't work we can see about getting them into a private school, if they really want to go together. We'll cover it," he assured her. "Might as well do something with the money."

"Jack... I couldn't..."

"Sure you could," he cut her off breezily. "I always fancied myself as Cupid."


End file.
